User blog:TheGoatPresident/The Curse of the Black Pearl Death Toll
So, I was bored, and I decided to watch the Curse of the Black Pearl and count all of the deaths. I thought I would post it here as my daily blog post, so here it is: *13 Pirates - three are visible as skeletons hanged outside Port Royal including Calico Jack Rackham, the skeleton of a pirate is seen as Jack Sparrow and William Turner enter the Isla de Muerta. Matelot is stabbed and pitched into the sea by Maximo, Jacoby dies when the curse is lifted due to being blown up by Will Turner while still cursed, Weatherby dies when the curse is lifted due to being blown up by Will Turner while still cursed, Monk dies when the curse is lifted due to being blown up by Will Turner while still cursed, Mallot and Grapple both drown when the curse is lifted due to being underwater when it is lifted, a pirate's severed arm bleeds out once the curse is lifted having been sliced off by Governor Swann, Koehler is stabbed by James Norrington right as the curse is lifted, Captain Hector Barbossa is shot as the curse is lifted. *44 British Royal Marines - two are hit by the first cannon fired by the Black Pearl when it attacks Port Royal, one is hit by a cannon atop a tower, another one is hit by a cannon just outside Jack Sparrow's jail cell, two are hit by a cannon while standing on a tower, thirteen more are blown back by cannonfire, one is blown straight off of Fort Charles, one is shot and thrown into Fort Charles prison, one marine's throat is slit by Koehler, another is suffocated by Twigg, another is stabbed about four times by Dog Ear, one is shot dead by a cursed pirate, one is seen dead outside the cabin, one is stabbed by Maximo, one is shot just outside the cabin, another is killed then thrown against the door of the cabin, one is stabbed in the lower back by Pintel, the dead bodies of eight more are seen on the main deck, one is stabbed by Clubba, one is stabbed and rolled across the deck, one is impaled by Bo'sun, another is seen dead on the floor as Lieutenant Gillette backs away from Bo'sun, one is stabbed by both Pintel and Ragetti simultaneously, one falls dead in the background as Ragetti crawls after his wooden eye across the main deck. *31 Civilians of Port Royal - three are hit by one of the first cannons fired by the Black Pearl when it attacks Port Royal, five more are killed by cannonfire from the Pearl, two are blown backwards when a cannon destroys a house, two are blown up along with a stall, two are blown off of a balcony, one is blown up as soon as he leaves his home, one is stabbed by an unnamed cursed crewman, the dead bodies of two more can be seen on the ground as Will throws an axe at Jacoby, one is shot by a cursed crewman, one is sliced across the back by Scratch, one is stabbed by Scarus, the Butler is shot dead by Pintel, a footman and a maid are chased through the mansion and most likely killed, the dead bodies of two more are seen as Will wakes up the morning after the attack, the bodies of five more are carried by marines in Fort Charles the morning after the attack. *1 Pig - one is eaten by Elizabeth Swann aboard the Black Pearl. *1 Chicken - chicken legs are eaten aboard the Black Pearl. *13 British Sailors - one is impaled almost immediately by a cursed crewman, another is stabbed by a pirate, one is punched twice then stabbed by Twigg, another is impaled by a pirate, the dead body of another is seen outside the cabin, one is impaled atop the quarterdeck, a sailor is stabbed after ringing the ship's bell, one is stabbed and then thrown off of the quarterdeck, another is seen dead at the bottom of the stairs up to the quarterdeck, one is shot by Ragetti, one is stabbed by Pintel then another is killed by the same pirate, another is sliced down the back by Ragetti. *1 British Officer - a midshipman is thrown off of the quarterdeck of the HMS Dauntless. *Total Death Toll: 105 deaths Notes *None of the cursed pirates die when they are shot, stabbed, blown up, etc, due to being cursed. They don't die until the end of the film. *Duncan and Kursar, the two pirates who climb the HMS Interceptor rigging, do not die when they fall off. They are both seen later on in both this film and the second film. *None of the pirates who are blown backwards by cannonfire when the Black Pearl attacks the HMS Interceptor die, as they are all seen later. *If you think I miscounted, or if you think any of these people did not die, post your opinion in the comments. Category:Blog posts